


That's What You Get For Messing With Nature

by Felixfelis



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Help, I tried to give it some plot and not just be smut, M/M, Masturbation, Max's swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixfelis/pseuds/Felixfelis
Summary: After a long hiking trip into the deepest parts of the forest, David discovers a flower that leaves him acting strange the entire walk back. When Max tries to figure out what’s going on with David, he ends up seeing much more than he expected.





	That's What You Get For Messing With Nature

It was a bright sunny day at Camp Campbell, birds were singing, a steady breeze whistling through the trees. David took a deep breath of fresh air and felt that this was the perfect day for an adventure. 

“Alright Camp Campbell campers! Are you ready to see true nature at it’s most beautiful and unaltered?” David grinned down at the rowdy group of kids in front of him, a small rucksack thrown over his shoulders, Nurf was currently attempting to bury Space Kid alive in the dirt with a helmet full of spiders. The child’s screaming was intermittently interrupted by strangled cries of “OH GOD IT’S IN MY MOUTH”.

Max rolled his eyes, already exacerbated by David’s enthusiasm so early in the morning “Nobody wants to go deeper into that fucking forest David. Besides, I’m pretty sure the quartermaster kinda already showed me that…” he scratched at the back of his head and shrugged, remembering the brutal murder of that poor, poor squirrel king. David decided to roll with it.

“Then you can help me lead the group! You’ll know the way better than most of us!” He pat Max’s hair lightly before his hand was swatted away “Like hell I’d wanna be up front with you! You’ll probably just sing annoying camp songs the whole way, no thank you.” Ignoring David’s pout, Max walked over to Nikki and Neil, who were at varying levels of enthusiasm themselves. Nikki was bouncing up and down excitedly, “Do ya think we’ll see any giant bugs?!?” Neil looked much less impressed “Yea right, those things died out thousands of years ago, thank god. Can you imaging having to deal with insects the size of a car??” he shuddered, while Nikki was practically vibrating “That would be SO COOL”.

“Aha… campers…” David glanced at the distracted campers, then over at Gwen by the mess hall for help, she merely shrugged. “I’ll.. um… I’ll buy pizza for all the campers who join me on this trip!” cheers erupted from the group as kids started to move toward David, Nurf leaving space kid half buried “HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!” Nurf shrugged “eh, he’ll be fine”

With a deep breath David shook off his worries and grinned wide “Aaaaaaall righty everybody! To adventure!” he caught sight of Max attempting to sneak off “Oh no you don’t Max! You’re leading with me remember?” he snatched the boy up under his arm and started into the forest, the others begrudgingly following, except Nikki, who animatedly told Nerris about all the monster bugs she was going to kill. Nerris commented on all the exp she better get out of this adventure or else somebody was going to pay.

Max thrashed In David’s arm “Hey put me down! Didn’t you hear what the fuck I just said you idiot? I’m not leading with you, you happy sack of shit!” David simply walked on unaffected by the squirming child “Remember Max, language.” “FUCK YOUR LANGUAGE”

After about an hour later, and several miles in, Max had given up on protesting and walked slightly behind David, hands in his pockets as he plotted all the conceivable ways to murder the peppy councillor while so far away from civilization. Nikki and Neil chuckled at his gloomy demeanor. 

“Were we even supposed to find anything in here? It’s just more trees and dirt, just like the rest of this godforsaken camp.” While he may have stopped trying to flee, Max made sure to continuously voice his disdain for being forced to walk so far. David, on the other hand, was still gallantly forging ahead through the underbrush as more kids complained “Just you wait kiddos! There’s no telling what you’ll find this deep in!”. As soon as the words left his mouth, Nikki jumped forward and pointed to something off in the distance, yelling “WHAT’S THAT” at the top of her lungs. 

Following to tip of Nikki’s finger, the group saw a large, vibrantly colored flower amidst the bushes. It stood about three feet tall and, under closer inspection, smelled slightly sweet and alluring. “Alright campers!” David cheered, “This is what I was talking about!” he motioned for everyone to stay back “Now even I don’t know what kind of plant this is, so I don’t want any of you touching it.”

Nikki bounced forward without hesitation, ignoring David “I wanna touch it!” David, surprised, chased after her, “Wait! It could be poisonous!” he ran ahead of her and attempted to position his body in between the over enthusiastic child and the plant, getting bowled over in the process and landing directly on top of the flower. A small cloud of pollen was knocked into the air around David, getting into his nose and eyes, making him sneeze and cough a bit. The rest of the group ran up to see what happened, staying a safe distance from the cloud. Bouncing on her toes, Nikki reached forward to touch the pollen before Max held out an arm, stopping her in her tracks “Hold on, I wanna see what happens” His eyes were mischievous, hoping it was some kind of slow poison that would wear down on David, or maybe something more creative, he could only wait and see.

“It’s *sniff* alright campers *sniff* I’ll be perfectly- aCHOO -fine, we should uh-” He coughed into his fist, some pollen coming out of his mouth, and looked back at the crushed flower “-We should probably head back” David let out another great sneeze, walking back toward the campers, who continued to keep their distance.

Neil looked at the crumpled flower inquisitively “I wonder what kind of flower that thing is… I don’t wanna touch it though.” Nikki walked past him, following David sadly and mumbling something about giant bugs. Max was grinning, “hopefully it’ll kill David niiiice and slowly.” he rubbed his hands together and took up his previous spot behind the councilor, keeping a close eye on his condition.

The long walk back was mostly uneventful, save for the little changes in David max was noticing, such as David’s strain to keep a cheerful attitude, the man’s breath came in more labored pants, his face flushed and overheating, though when asked he would smile back and make an excuse of how it’s been awhile since he’s hiked so far. Max knew better, whatever that pollen does was starting to affect David, and he was wearing down.

After hours of being in the forest you could hear the sigh of relief sweep through the group as the camp grounds came into view, some campers using the last of their energy to sprint the rest of the way, others trudging along. Max still flagged David, who also seemed relieved to be back. The sneezing and sniffling had gone away long ago, but the man looked no less miserable.

Plastering on a smile, David called out to everyone “Go talk to Gwen about that pizza campers! I believe you lot have earned it!” and more quietly to himself “I need to... go lay down...”. Overhearing this, Max cocked his head to the side and put a fake sweetness into his voice “But Daaavey-” he made a mental note of how David seemed to react to that for some reason, the man’s body stiffening ever so slightly “-you’re not going to skip out on your duties are you?”

It was amazing seeing the conflict in David’s eyes, his face was completely red by this point, and his panting had grown worse, he was obviously on the verge of collapse but his dedication to the camp was astounding. “I’m… I’m sorry Max, but I really have to go lie down.” He walked off toward the councilors cabin, leaving Max stunned. He thought David would push himself for the sake of the camp, thought he’d watch him run himself into the ground but… he must be feeling worse than Max had initially thought.

“Max!” he heard Nikki call out to him “You gonna come have pizza?” glancing between his friends and the retreating figure, he called back “save me a slice, I’ll be back” and followed David as quietly as possible. “Yea right!” Max heard behind him, oh well... no pizza for him, this was way more important anyway. 

Keeping pace with David, who was too out of it to notice his shadow, the kid watched David enter the cabin before he circled around to peek through the window into David’s room. After making sure he wasn’t easy to notice, Max waited, and watched intently. Inside, the door to the room opened and revealed a very ragged David, hunched over slightly while making his way to the bed, which he immediately collapsed into.

“He looks ready to pass out by now… gotta find some way to keep him up…” Max mumbled to himself, about to head around and enter the cabin before he noticed movement coming from David, who groaned into his pillow in a way that was… notedly different from any way he had ever heard before. Max decided to keep put. His eyes were glued on the figure before him, tossing and getting comfortable, the hand he lay over his flushed face began dragging downward over his neck, chest, and finally stopped on top of his groin. Not wanting to think of what he was doing, David held his eyes shut and whimpered as his hand pressed downward.

It was then that Max realized, this was not what he was expecting at all. This was something he probably shouldn’t be watching, he should just leave and join the others, but for some reason… he just couldn’t look away.

David’s shorts were tight, so he hadn't noticed anything earlier, but when he popped the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper Max could definitely see something straining against his underwear already. This must be the effect the pollen had on him, Max couldn’t think of any other reason he’d be acting like this, so desperate and needy. David freed his dick from his underwear with a groan, gripping himself and running his thumb along the head and over his slit, the gasp he let out at the motion stirred something in Max. He felt strange and warm all over from the scene before him, David’s noises and vulnerability drew Max in like a moth to a flame. The hand around David’s cock started to move and stroke, pulling out more noises as his head flung back, free hand covering his mouth to try and reign in his voice. 

Something in Max wished to smack that hand away so David could hear just how loud he was, so Max could hear more as well, it was frightening just how much this was affecting him. Glancing down he could see his own pants tenting, and shame flushed through him, face growing deeper in red.

David’s chest rose and fell in labored breaths as his ministrations grew faster and more erratic, shaking the bed ever so slightly with his effort, eyes tightly closed with tears leaking from the corners, mouth open and hand muffling his cries. Max wanted a better look, NEEDED a better look, and realized too late that pressing closer would cause a slight *thump* in the glass window. Suddenly David’s eyes snapped open and look directly at Max, shock covering his face “Max!?” then everything seemed to stop, the overwhelming emotions sent David coming over the edge, soiling his hand. He panicked. How much had he seen? Why was he even there in the first place? In the time it took looking from the boy in the window to his own spent dick and back, Max was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile Max booked his way back to his tent, overwhelmingly glad that everyone still seemed to be in the mess hall eating pizza. He collapsed onto his sleeping bag and groaned, rolling over and pulling up the hem of his pants. Yep. He was going to have to change his underwear. 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there wasn't enough David/Max works, so I figured "why complain when you can just write your own?"
> 
>  
> 
> I'm deciding whether or not to write more to this, because I have it set up where I could write what happens afterward if I really want to, I set up some things I can work with.
> 
> -Felix


End file.
